


BE Story Club: Fiction

by snakebit1995



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Adaptation, Breast Expansion, F/M, Snakebit1995 Adaptations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-26 23:50:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12069495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snakebit1995/pseuds/snakebit1995
Summary: In an Adaptation of the Breast Expansion Story Club comic Stranger than Fiction, Natsu wakes up one morning with the ability to control reality itself and struggles his way through a very interesting day.Contains: Breast Expansion





	BE Story Club: Fiction

_Italics indicate thinking_

**This is an adaptation of the Breast Expansion Story Club Comic Stranger Than Fiction but with Fairy Tail characters.**

* * *

 

**NO POV**

A boy named Natsu was having a nice dream, he was the hero, he’d saved the day and gotten that girl…but now that dream was over and he was still sleeping, his consciousness in the dream world. It was like he talked to someone who told him is would be a good day.

“Natsu get up right now!” he suddenly woke up hearing his mother yelling from outside his room “You better not be late again!”

“I’m up! I’m up!” he yelled down to his mother.

He got out of bed and rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

“I feel like I had a weird dream.” He yawned heading to his closet to get some clothes “To bad I can’t really remember it.”

Natsu got dressed in a basic shirt and pants before heading down for breakfast.

“You were complaining about me being late but-.” Natsu paused when he saw his mother.

“Just have a seat honey breakfast will be done in a second, then I have to go or I’ll be late myself.” She laughed “I probably won’t get home before you go to Erza’s later but be good and behave over there.”  
Natsu looked at his mother, he could swear she was taller, and a little curvier too, her long blonde hair cascading down her shoulders. His mom had always been a short youthful looking woman but now seemed much older.

“Mom what did you do to yourself, you look good.” Natsu said “Really nice.”

“Oh you flatter me.” Mavis laughed “But you’re going to be the only boy there tonight so be on your best behavior.”

“Mom it’s just a club meeting.” He tried to explained “All we’re gonna do is watch some movies, drink soda and go to bed-.”

***PLINK***

Suddenly a button shot across the room and bounced of Natsu’s glass.

“Mom!” he yelped seeing his bother blouse open and displaying deep cleavage.

“I know I’m butting in.” the older woman said seemingly not noticing the changes to her body “Just be good okay.”

The now sexy Mavis kissed her son’s cheek, her now large breasts pressing into his chest.

“Love you sweetie have an interesting day at school.” She started to walk away, hips swaying under her skirt “You better get moving though you have to pick Gray up and he always runs late.”

Natsu just shook off all these strange things as sleep deprivation…but his mom did feel soft. He got in his car and drove a few blocks to pick up his friend for school, wondering what movie Lisanna had picked for tonight. Gray had to grab a few things so Natsu took a seat on the couch.

“HMPH!” he felt something get stuck on his forehead “Wendy?”

“Gotcha.” The younger girl giggled “My name’s on you so your mine now, says so right there.”

“I really hope you outgrow this bratty phase soon.” Natsu sighed “Because of you Gray can’t come tonight so be nice.”

“I’m a big girl, I don’t need my brother to watch me.” Wendy said proudly “But if you want to stich places with him I wouldn’t complain, I bet you’d have a better time with me than Erza anyway.”

Natsu had to rub his eyes and blink to make sure he wasn’t seeing things again. Wendy was growing right before his eyes, getting taller, her hair longer, lips fuller and breasts large and round, ready to pop out of her top.

“I know you don’t want to hurt her feelings but I can show you what it’s like to date a real woman.” Wendy said in a sensual voice.

 _“This can’t be real”_ Natsu thought _“Her boobs are huge! She’s unbelievably hot…it’s just like what happened with Mom…what’s happening to me?”_

“I’ve had a lot of time to think up fun things we can do besides just watching silly movies…let me give you a hint.” Wendy smirked jumping into Natsu’s lap and shoving her tongue down his throat “HMMM! Come on stay tonight and let me make it worth your while, we can make something up for that girlfriend of yours.”

“I…I’d like to but.” Natsu gulped “I couldn’t do that to Erza I really like her…and what would your parents or brother say.”

“Ahem.” The two heard a cough.

Natsu quickly gathered his things when he saw Gray and basically ran for the door.

“I figured after college she’d drop that grade school crush thing.” Gray said as they walked out, Wendy still hanging on and flirting with Natsu “I’m surprised she’d still try and get in your pants.”

“For your information Little Brother.” Wendy smirked “I never give up, think it over Natsu I’ll be waiting.”

 _“I mean it’s not so bad”_ Natsu thought _“So long as it doesn’t get out of hand I’m sure I’ll be able to handle it…”_

The strange events continued at the start of school, one of Natsu’s acquaintances Yukino grew taller and sexier to put down the bully Minerva…things were strange but he was still mostly okay with it.

“Natsu!” he heard his girlfriends, a relatively plain red head call out to him.

“I’m running late talk later.” He passed her by.

“Oh…” Erza blinked.

First period for Natsu was health with Miss Heartfilia, an old woman with gray hair, wrinkled skin and saggy body.

 _Figures today is a Sex-Ed class_ ” Natsu sighed in his head _“Still can’t think of a better form of keeping my head clear than having this old hag teaching it…she looks like she barely knows what a condom is yet alone how to teach us about it, if only this class had a more appropriate teacher.”_

Suddenly Natsu gasped, the teacher was looking younger and more vibrant, her wrinkles returned to firm skin, her hair fell out of its bun growing longer and blonde, and her breasts firmed and grew rounder and plumper.

“You know what class I’ve changed my mind.” The now young blonde teacher tossed her banana demonstration away “I think it would be better to give you a more practical example of how not to practice safe sex so you all know what to avoid, but I’ll need a partner-I mean volunteer.”

“Mr.…Dragneel.” She looked at Natsu while ripping her blouse open “come now Natsu it’s not nice to keep a woman waiting, I want you lying up here pants off on the double. If this were a uiz on proper form you’d already be losing points.”

Natsu nervously stood up and dropped his pants, laying on his back on the teacher’s desk, the older woman straddled his waist before sliding down on him, rolling her hips and fucking him.

“Yes an excellent performance Natsu.” She moaned “If you could just push a little harder…HMM now remember class were this a safe sex demonstration I’d have to mark him down for a lack of protection. Such a lewd showing definitely a D!”

Natsu couldn’t believe this was happening, she was so tight, so warm and it was his teacher no less, one who’d just been an old woman a few minutes ago.

“Perhaps I might even give him…” Miss Heartfilia’s bra strained as her tits started to grow “AN F!”

Her bra snapped open and her now large full breasts slapped around “SOOO GOODDD!”

The teacher came and laid on top of him.

“Textbook display Natsu, why don’t you go wash up before next period.” She hummed “Oh and I expect to see you in my office everyday afterschool starting next week, I think you need some…tutoring.”

“Uhh sure Miss Heartfilia I’ll look forward to it.” He panted.

“Please, call me Lucy.” She moaned.

Natsu went to his next few classes, figuring that he now had this weirdness out of his system the changes would stop…but girls around him kept on changing. He even tried to blindfold himself.

“Yoink!” the bandana was pulled off his eyes “So vice president excited for tonight?”

Natsu turned to see his friend Lisanna, one of the last few “normal” looking girls in the game.

“You scared the crap out of me.” He gasped a bit “Yeah I’m looking forward to it, I hope you didn’t pick a bunch of romantic stuff because the girls outnumber me three to one.”

“I got some great stuff.” Lisanna laughed “Like this one about a girl who subconsciously controls her highschool but doesn’t know it.”

“Spoilers!” Natsu yelled going into his locker.

 _“I can’t help but wonder if tonight is a bad idea…then again Lisanna seems fine so maybe I’m worried for nothing.”_ Natsu thought _“Still it’s best to be prepared…”_

“About tonight I’ve been feeling a little-” Natsu turned around “HA!”

“You can’t be serious!” Lisanna who was not nearly twice as tall as Natsu and sporting massive melons “Hmm, you do look a little pale, is that why Erza thought you were avoiding her today, cause you didn’t want to make her sick? What a sweetheart! But you have to come you just have too! It won’t be the same without you and Erza will be miserable!”

“I no uh…” Natsu stuttered “I mean yes…Uhh Lisanna you’re huge.”

“My boyfriend, captain obvious. I mean they’re hard to miss” Erza, Natsu’s petite flat girlfriend laughed “Try not to stare sweetie you’ll make me jealous. What’s this about me being miserable?”

“Natsu isn’t feeling well.” The lanky Lisanna stood behind the boy “He’s been trying to keep people from catching it but ended up getting into trouble with teachers.”

“Are you keeping tabs on me?” Natsu asked.

“It’s me job as club president, Erza it’s your obligation to cheer him up.” Lisanna said.

“Oh poor dear.” Erza leaned her head on Natsu’s “You don’t feel too warm.”

Natsu started to worry, he liked Erza the way she was, but when she was this close he just wanted to kiss her. Slowly the girl started to change a bit, her breasts grew into decent handfuls and her hair was getting longer.

“I’m going to the nurse.” Natsu quickly got away “I’m sure I’ll be fine later!”

The two girls were confused but for now Natsu was in the nurse’s office.

“Well you don’t have a fever.” Nurse Ur said “But I can see you’re strained so why not take a rest.”

“I just need to close my eyes for a bit.” He told her “Then I’ll go back to class or home.”

“Alright, well here you go.” The now much younger and bustier nurse handed him a glass of water.”

“Thanks…and sorry.” Natsu said.

“huh?” The nurse was playfully confused.

* * *

 

**Later**

**Erza’s House**

Lisanna and her friend, the tall blonde and sexy Jenny, were watching the movie, but Natsu and Erza were mostly just staying together, snuggling and kissing, the powers strangely not impacting her right now.

“Erza there’s something I want to talk to you about, can we go to your room for a bit?” he whispered.

“Is something wrong?” she asked.

“No, there’s just something complicated I want to talk about.” Natsu stood up.

“Try not to take too long!” Lisanna laughed as Erza and Natsu went upstairs hand in hand.

They went to Erza’s room where Natsu explained the bizarre happenings of the day, and how he had these dreams where someone told him that he was in charge of their reality now that the story they were originally in was over.

“Are you sure you’re okay?” Erza asked struggling to believe him.

“Yeah, never better.” He told her “I’m still getting used to this myself.”

“Look I’m not saying it doesn’t sound interesting.” Erza said “But I can think of more than a couple of things I’d want to do, some of which would back up your claim that we were just created for some porn in the first place but it’s just too farfetched to take at face value.”

“But think about it, can you remember anything before today?” Natsu asked.

“I…” Erza thought back but the earliest memory she had was waking up this morning “Oh my god no I can’t!”

“I didn’t think you’d get so excited.” Natsu said.

“Excited don’t you know what this means, think of the possibilities! I don’t even know where to begin! Wait a sec.” Erza hummed “You spent half the day making most of the girls of school taller and hotter the physically possible, including Miss Heartfilia, but you purposely avoided me this is all I get?”

“Well I didn’t think of it like that.” He blushed “I just…respect your body.”

“It’s a good thing you’re so sweet cause you’re a dummy.” She kissed him “It’s alright I love you anyway, after all I’ll even forgive you this time since the situation can easily be remedied.”

“You want me too…” Natsu blushed.

Erza stood there with her hands on her hips, her green shorts and pink top covering her “Go on do your worst, show me what you’ve got and don’t hold back, I wanna be huge! I mean I am your girlfriend, I should be the biggest don’t you think?”

“Well…I can’t refuse a lady’s request.” He said.

“HAA!” Erza moaned as her shorts filled out and she started to grow “It’s even better than I expected!”

Her hair grew even fuller and longer, her breasts ballooning in size and ripping her top as she got taller.

“More…give me more!” she moaned as she shot up in height and hit the ceiling “OH Natsu…come her.”

The now goliath Erza picked up her small boyfriend.

“Maybe I went a little overboard.” He said.

“Ha…ha…was it good for you too?” Erza asked “Look at me, it’s incredible I can’t believe you’re so small. You didn’t have to stop you know…oh where will I get clothes I wonder.”

“I can just make anything to fit your new size.” Natsu said as he was squished against Erza’s massive breasts “I can make anything actually…I bet I could make it so no one cares about being nude.”

“Did I call you dumb before, cause you’re actually a genius.” Erza giggled

“We should get back downstairs before the others find out, I’d like to maintain some order.” He told her.

“It’s fine I guess.” Erza pouted as he rubbed her breasts “But when the others go to sleep you better be prepared to work out mister. Then we have so much to talk about sweetie, dreams, aspirations we can do whatever we want!”

“It’s a bit overwhelming.” He laughed.

* * *

 

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest who you want to see in the future and consider supporting the official release.**

**Till Next Time!**


End file.
